


Here

by madeinfrance



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: Juliana wakes up from a nightmare.





	

With a gasp, Juliana suddenly jolts awake, cold sweat dripping down her back as she sits up, terrified.

Breathless, her eyes travel wildy around the room as she takes in her surroundings. Her mind's unfocused, panic still weighing on her chest, but she's aware enough to know that everything is familiar. It is - it's home.

But when she turns her head, the other side of the bed is cold and empty, and her hands start to shake.

That can't be.

"Joe," she whispers, her heart carving a hole in her ribcage. "Joe!"

She's yelling now, but before she can fully get out from under the covers and race toward the door to look for him, he's here, a small bag and a few flowers in his hand, and a worried look on his face.

_Oh, thank God._

"Jules? What's wrong?," he enquires as he approaches, but she doesn't answer and simply throws herself at him the minute he's on the bed next to her. Breathing him in, Juliana digs her fingers into his brown leather jacket, and, as his hand settles on the back of her neck, she finally relaxes in his arms.

Dropping a small kiss to her hair, he nuzzles her. "Hey, it's okay," he whispers against her ear, the words and sensations warming her body. "It's okay," he says again, and, as he holds her close, gentle and protective, she believes him. It's okay - he's here.

Safe and sound and _here_.

Eventually, he pulls away and, fingers settling on her neck, he searches her eyes. He's smiling reassuringly up at her, but she can see he's still slightly worried as he dries tears she hadn't realize had fallen. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nods, smiling back. "I'm fine. Where were you?"

"I went out to get you breakfast, but it took me a while to get back: with president Kennedy coming this afternoon, half the streets are blocked," he explains. "I'm sorry. What was that about?"

"Nothing," she manages, eyebrows furrowing. "Just a dream, I guess. Although it didn't feel like one. It felt – real."

"It looked pretty intense for sure," he smiles compassionately, gently pushing back the hair stuck to her forehead. "What happened?"

"It was – strange," she tries, still confused. "Everything was different...The Nazis had won the war. They were here, ruling the country – the world, really. Hitler was still alive. Trudy died," she swallows, the pain still oddly there. "And somehow, you were with them."

Joe frowns.

"With the Nazis?"

"Yeah. I mean, not really, no, but I think you worked for them. I don't know," she shakes her head. "It was - "

"Slightly unpleasant?," he jokes, and she chuckles, the tension finally starting to leave her body.

"Yeah, something like that."

Sighing, she falls back against the mattress, hands over her head. "The perfect way to start the week end, really," and he chuckles, too.

Kicking off his boots and jacket, Joe kisses her ankle, her leg, slowly making his way up her body, and Juliana can't fight the grin on her face as she feels his own smile against her stomach. He lingers on the spot between her neck and shoulder, and she buries her fingers into his short hair, her legs wrapping around his waist as he finally looks up.

She doesn't know what that was, but as he hovers her, eyes as blue as the sky as the sunlight tickles his face, she's glad that what she just saw is not her reality.

"Well, miss Crain," he whispers. "Let's see if I can help you brighten up your morning, shall we?"

Smiling, he kisses her.


End file.
